


some kind of love

by fingersforcrossing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersforcrossing/pseuds/fingersforcrossing
Summary: I'm moving some of the little writings I've done on tumblr here cause tumblr is on fire and I actually wanna keep these lol





	1. kakashi

kakashi who is tired all of the time, kakashi who throws every part of himself into his work, kakashi who loves so strongly from a distance, kakashi who carries so many burdens - so if it helps a friend, what’s the problem with just one more. kakashi who has nightmares about his failures, kakashi who’s entire life has been defined through the loss of loved ones, kakashi who has saved the world.  
he goes home and sleeps for 3 weeks, goes to therapy and wakes up after a good dream, smiles more and falls in love, starts a new book and grows a garden. kakashi who feels more like himself than ever in his life.


	2. a secret

kakashi’s hands have taken the lives of so many people and he feels the blood of all of them on his hands every morning. when he sees sakura’s fingers, glowing blue and giving life to others, he can’t help but be in awe. he can’t help but feel ashamed. when her skin touches his, he flinches away. he won’t mar something as pure as her hands with the blood stained on his own.  
but one day he sees her dark ferocity when she defends the ones she loves. her fists as destructive as a bomb, he watches her knock the life out of someone. she cries at what she has done, but she shows no regret.  
one night she tells him a secret. she can feel the blood on her hands, too. she can feel their heartbeats and their adrenaline. she can feel their sadness and fear. it makes her sick.  
but when i feel your hands, she says, i feel hands that have dug through earth to grow a garden, caressed the small life of innocent creatures, hands that protect who you love.  
i’m selfish, she whispers, i want you close to me.  
and kakashi laughs because he’s selfish, too.


End file.
